Not fair!
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: It was never fair. How come Blossom had to fall in love with...him? I think...there might be comedy...I dunno...
1. Chap 1: Unexpected help

Zshizshibaby: WUZ UP!? I'm new!! ^v^ I finally got on here!! Kami-san, it took awhile!!

Brick-Oh…no…

Zshizshi-What's that supposed to mean? *Glaring*

Brick-…Fanfiction is doomed…

Zshizshi-Somebody read the disclaimer while I think of ways to torment Brick for such a comment.

Blossom-Zshizshi doesn't own much of this story…much less anything at all…

* * *

Chapter one: Unexpected help

It was different today. Trouble had come up at Townsville National Bank and her sisters were very busy. Bubbles had to practice with her band and Buttercup had soccer practice. Bell (adoptive cousin) and Brisk (younger brother) couldn't help either. Brisk had to go to guitar lessons and Bell hasn't been feeling very well this week, something about a head-cold. So, Blossom was on her own. She quickly got up and put on a red midriff , a red leather skirt, and some ankle high boots before flying off towards the bank. It was practically on fire. All the people had made it out safely. "What's going on?

"He said he didn't care about the money!! He just wanted to do this! He said he didn't care if anyone got hurt or not!" A woman said. "H-He had fire powers and balls of fire flew everywhere! It was crazy!!" Blossom nodded.

"Is he still in there?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"At least, I think...I didn't see him come out." She flew in and instinctively covered her nose and mouth. The smoke was blocking her sight and it was hard to breathe. Things burned, pictures, chairs, desks, and in some cases, money.

"Who's in here?" Blossom shouted. There was a faint chuckle next to her, but when she looked it was gone. "Come out! We can take you somewhere..." _Like an asylum..._Blossom thought. The chuckling appeared in front and behind and to the sides of her. _...Creepy..._She thought as she moved around. "...So...hot..." Blossom groaned. The heat was starting to get to her. Outside, Blossom's...cat, Catnip (**Zshizshi-FINALLY! I put her into the story!**) came onto the scene. Catnip was part of a program made by Earth and her own home planet that first pairs up their feline soldiers and superheroines together to see how they get along and then try to put them on the market for normal people. The only problem, Catnip speaks alien cat, not english like her sister, sister-in-law, and cousin. (**Zshizshi-I'm gonna use '*' to signal when she's talking**).

"*Where is Blossom?*" The person she asked didn't know what Catnip was saying until she said 'Blossom'.

"She's been inside the bank for awhile." He said, pointing to the fiery bank. Catnip meowed and dashed in. Blossom was coughing and her throat hurt. She needed to get out, but the smoke was blocking her sight and she felt really weak. Blossom was actually laying there under a fallen piece of the ceiling. It was getting hotter and hotter. She felt like she was burning. She practically was, a bit of her hair caught on fire.

"Heh, stupid girl." Blossom looked up to spot Brick smirking at her, his eyes were practically laughing at her. It was hard to see him, only those bright blood red eyes. SSo he caused this, she should have known. Blossom opened her mouth to say something, but billows of smoke entered and she coughed fiercly. Then he did something unexpected. He lifted up the fallen piece of the ceiling, picked her up, and blasted her out of the bank. Catnip was meowing Blossom name in the fire and smoke that was too high for her to be really affected. She knew being small was awesome for something. Then she heard a blast from nearby.

"*BLOSSOM!!*" She followed outside, confident that she had broken out. Catnip looked up to see a darker red streak in the sky, much darker than Blossom's normal light pink streak that usually penitrated the sky. "*Brick!! He must have taken her!!*" She followed in persuit, not letting her mistress out of sight.

* * *

Brick-HA, thank me, Blossom. I saved you!!

Blossom-I could have gotten out myself, Fire-Happy!

Black-That's enough fighting.

Brick-Yo, lil' sis, when did you get here?

Zshizshibaby-She got here...a few...about an hour ago...

Blossom-Whatever, start on the new chapter!!


	2. Chap 2:Wha?

Chapter 2: Wha?

Blossom woke up later on the top of some building…"Wha?" Blossom muttered as she got up. She tried to think of what happened. She went to stop trouble at the bank, the bank was on fire...she was caught in the fire...BRICK!! She saw Brick and he was laughing at her while they stood in the bank. Why didn't she beat him when she had the chance? "Oh yeah...I was trapped..."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Blossom looked up to see Brick leaning at the door. She hopped to her feet and stumbled down, still a bit weakened. "That fire sure was something, huh? A masterpiece if I do say so myself." Brick said, smiling at the thought.

"You could have killed someone, you jerk!! That fire could have cost millions of lives!!" Blossom snapped at him. How could he find such joy in that!?

"And yet, it didn't. Everyone is alive and well, including you. And that's thanks to moi!" Brick said, floating in the air. He began to rock himself back and forth.

"But it could have. Someone could have died, you could have died, I could have died! Anyone could have died!" Brick rolled his eyes and watched in amusement as she began to get all puffy and angry.

"You keep saying 'could', never 'did'. Chill will you?"

"You didn't even have a motive of why you did it!!" Blossom pointed out. "It's practically a sign of insanity!" Brick glared at her. If there was one thing you never called him, it was insane. Butch was the insane one. Blare (his cousin from Ukraine) was insane in a mysterious way, Boomer was stupid (but kinda insane), maybe even his little sister, Black, had a bit of insanity...but not him, ever!!

"If I'm insane, you're ugly." Blossom glared. There was one thing you never called her either, and that was ugly. Bell was beautiful, Bubbles was cute, Buttercup was also very pretty, but she was never ugly! Most people said out of all of them, she was the most radiant...next to Bell. They glared at each other before turning their heads away from each other.

"...Where the crap are we?"

"...The downtown of Townsville...where else?"

"...I'm leaving..." She tried standing up, but she sat back down, still tired. She must have breathed in a lot of smoke.

"Apparently, Pinkie needs a ride." Brick smirked at her and picked up the girl, putting her back on her feet. She thought Brick was taller than she was. About a head taller than her. His hair was as orange as the flames of that fire while his eyes were as red as blood. He was wearing black baggy pants with small silver chains going down the pockets...and there were a few pockets. His shirt was dark crimson red and his jacket was black leather, like Butch's only without the spiked dog collar.

"I don't need your help." She pushed out of his grasp and went towards the door with him following. Then he grabbed her, slung her on his back, and took off. She had to admit, the lift was very mucch apprieciated. She was way too tired and didn't want to fly right now. But why was Brick helping her. He would have left her to burn to a crisp in that fire, but he didn't. He could have left her alone on top of that building, but again, he didn't. He could have let her go home by herself, but here he is...giving her a lift. "...Why are you helping me?" Brick didn't answer. He didn't speak for awhile until they got to her house, everyone was out looking for Blossom when Catnip had caused a panic about Brick taking Blossom. Brick flew into the window and put her down on her bed. "Why did you help me?" Blossom asked. Brick still didn't answer. He pushed her on her bed and planted a deep, lusty kiss on her lips before leaving without a word.

* * *

Brick-WOO-HOO, FLUFF!!

Zshizshibaby-It was one kiss, Brick.

Brick-Yes, but with one kiss comes...

Brisk-ACK! Brick, c'mon, man!! I'm only a kid here!!

Black-Yeah, watch what you say, bro!

Blossom-Besides, I bet that is the only kiss you get in this story...and it was stolen...right?

Zshizshibaby-...T.T'

Blossom-Zshizshi...? RIGHT?

Zshizshi-Must be nice in Blossom Land.


	3. Chap 3: Thoughts at home

Zshizshibaby-Yes, this was my shortest writer's block EVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Brick-…

Blossom-…..

Black-Zshizshibaby…maybe it's time to stop talking.

Zshizshibaby-Tell me to be quiet again and I will make you kiss one of your brothers!

Black-She doesn't own the PPG or RRB, but she does own a few things *scared*

* * *

Chapter 3: Thoughts at home

Brick flew into Mojo's place after dropping Blossom off. He could have gone to Him's house, but he didn't want to deal with him right now. Besides, would you want to go there?! The TV was on, someone was home. Brick opened the door and walked in to see Black at the couch, staring at the TV while eating one of Butch's tacos. Man, will he be mad. "Hey, lil' sis, what 'cha watchin'?"

"America's funniest fist fights." The guy on the TV was punching some guy when a policeman came and kicked both of them where the sun don't shine. Black scoffed and turned. "That was stupid." If there's one thing Black likes, it's a good show or movie. That's what Brick loved her for. He and his brothers, Blare included, had practically trained Black to be one of the guys since she was born at the age of three. She even won a belching contest. He's one proud brother. Brick left her to her shows and went to see what the monkey was up to. "Yo, Mojo! Guess who's back!!" He slammed open the door to Mojo's bedroom/planning room. That always made him jolt and mess up whatever he was doing...or wake him up from a tiring day, which Brick enjoyed. This time, Mojo was working on outlining this 'super-important' whatever-crappy-so gonna fail plan!! And Brick made him go off the line!

"BRICK JACOB JOJO, I HAVE TO YOU NUMEROUS TIMES NOT TO DISTURB ME! It even says it on the door, which is a warning and because it is a warning, it is posted on the door, in plain view, so you may heed this warning of what not to do and if you heed it, then you shall not do it. But you continuously ignore said important warning that is posted on the door..."

"You're rambling just made a complete paragraph...SHUT YOUR TRAP ALREADY!!!" Brick shouted. Mojo ignored him and continued to rant about 'the important warning posted on the door to this room' and 'how he should heed said warning when posted on doors and signs...' Brick left him to talk to himself.

"You set him off, didn't you?" Black complained as she kept flipping the channels.

"Yep...where are the guys?"

"Butch left to go to some crazy club where he can pick up some girl to bring home, Boomer's off being...Boomer, and Blare left to do who knows what at who knows where for who knows why?" Black reached over and patted her space cat, Tar. She was made up of Tar, that's why Brick hates it when she lays on his shirts. Brick sighed. Without them around, what was he to do? He went up to his room and thought for awhile.

_Why the crap did I kiss Blossom? I don't like her...much less want to..._Brick thought as his dog, Blaster, jumped on his bed. He stroked his red fur behind his ears.

"So, how'd it go today at the bank?" Blaster asked, his tail wagging. "Cause a lot of damage?"

"Well, they'll have to pay a lot of money to rebuild the whole thing, replace all that money that I either stole or burned up, and I caused me a lot of confusion." Brick responded.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Come on, speak." Brick glared at him.

"Don't use dog tricks on me...roll over." Blaster did it while glaring back at Brick. He snickered before throwing a ball. "Fetch."

"Knock it off." He muttered as he fetched the ball. Brick threw it back and forth while returning to his thoughts. 

_Something isn't right here...I'm a villain...maybe I was just messing with her without even knowing it..._Tar walked in and pounced on Brick's bed and then on Brick. "Tar, get off!!" Brick grumbled, sitting up, but Tar stuck to him (**Zshizshibaby-I told you she's made of tar...**)

"Food time." Tar said quietly as usual. There were some days where she didn't speak at all...mostly every day.

"Get Black to feed you."

"Forgot cat food."

"...Crap..." Once again, Brick went out...just for some stupid cat food.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Be happy, Tar, I finally entered you in ^v^...

Tar-T.T

Zshizshibaby-...T_T Whatever you silent little...

Black-Next chapter!!!

Zshizshibaby-I bet some humor will come eventually.

Tar is shaking her head.


	4. Chap 4: Fire

Blossom-I-is this what I think it is???

Brick *looks down*-...Unless you're thinking what I'm thinking it is...then you're right.

Blossom-OMG!! Zshizshibaby actually edited the story!! *utter schock* I thought she would never update!!!!!

Zshizshibaby-Yeah, I worked very hard and this took days to make it long enough, it is 3 POV's long...man, I just had to update it.

Buttercup-What motivated you?

Zshizshibaby-...looking at my other stories and thinking 'OMG, I finished a story that I started AFTER I wrote this one. And I never finished this one'

Butch-And what is it with you and fire?

Zshizshibaby *swinging a flamethrower around*-Fire! Fire! FIRE! FIRE!! AHAHAHA!!

* * *

Fire

Blossom's POV-

Well, after the fiasco of last week…no wait…the week BEFORE last week, we've had almost no trouble from the RRB's…which is strange. We had to stop Butch from burning down Townsville Park, stop Boomer from causing about FIVE planes to crash into six trains (one almost crashed into two), we stopped Blare from causing a chemical chain reaction that would turn a lot of people into either big, green blobs of goo…or squirrels that he would obviously eat along with Flash, and we also stopped Tar and Black from making a big mess of Townsville (Tar went gigantic and was smashing buildings and stuff)…weird thing is…no trouble from Brick. Right now, compared to his team, Brick is a perfect angel…Okay, what's going on? Brick has NEVER been so quiet…I'm kind of worried………NO, NO, NO, YOU BRICKXBLOSSOM LOVERS!! NOT THAT KIND OF WORRIED!! I'm Blossom, I have a motherly personality, I have to worry…

"BLOSSOM!!!" Bell finally screeched in my ear. I jumped in my desk and looked at the glaring white eyed girl. "Did you hear me? Lunchtime!" It took me some time to remember why Bell cared about lunchtime so much. She says that the food the school serves us most days taste like they just gave us crap with some condiments and a pint filled with brown colored water. And then it hit me.

"Oh, it's Tuesday, which means Swedish meatball day…" Duh, Bell loves Swedish meatballs. And the school (surprisingly) make them and they are awesome. The lunch ladies love Bell on Tuesday. They even have the 'Bell order' where they fill your plate up until it's practically up to your nose with gigantic Swedish meatballs. Weird how a diva like Bell who is so worked up about staying thin…would love these meatballs.

"Yes! And we need to go now!! NOW!! NOW!! The first ones are always the warmest!!"

"The first ones are at the bottom of the pot!"

"And they always reach for the bottom of the pot first! Let's go!!" She practically dragged me and my desk out of the classroom and into cafeteria. Everyone moved out of her way (you NEVER mess with Bell on Swedish Meatball Tuesday) and she made her way up front. A few boys whistled as we walked by. Yes, we are pretty gorgeous…not that I'm being snobby, but…it says it on the bulletin board. We are the prettiest girls in the school. Bell quite naturally flipped her snow white hair (which may sound weird, but is really pretty on her) and smiled. "Bell order please."

"Of course, Bell." It took about fifteen minutes for them to lift the meatballs into Bell's tray and she quickly left, smiling.

"How CAN she eat so many of those?" I asked as they filled up my plate.

"Blossom, come eat with us outside!!" I heard Bubbles call before heading out the door. I followed them to sit under some big oak tree in the lawn. It's good that a lot of people are here, then I don't have to hear my conscience blabber on and on about how I should really go and check on Brick.

Brick's POV-

"I said no! When I say no, there is no room for confusion in the word 'NO'!!" I shouted angrily as my brothers, cousin, and sister dragged me.

"Come on, it's perfect!!" Black protested against my protest, which makes no sense because when you protest a protest, the people who are receiving your protest should not protest against your protest that you are protesting toward them, thus receiving their protest, but she---oh man, I'm becoming like Mojo. I've got to find my own hideout, so I don't sound like Him or Mojo…Anyway, guess what they were trying to do. "Come on, Brick, we can blow this place up and be out in a second before the Puffs even know we're here!"

"This is on the brink of genius!"

"No, this is on the brink of insanity! Mainly, you four are on the brink of insanity!! The Powerpuffs go to Townsville High!!" They all looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, like you don't do research on your enemies? Right, Blare?"

"Hey, you try passing up seeing Bell in a bikini on Google…Man, I love Google…" Well, the fact that the Puffs are there didn't scare me, quite the opposite actually. It was the fact Blossom was there that made me resentful. I didn't want to see her right now, I'm too jumbled up and she'd outsmart me in a second….And I hate being outsmarted!!"

"Ho hum…I guess Big brother is not coming with us." Black gave me the famous 'Innocent Black kitty' look. She used it on Butch once, to get the other half of his favorite burger (and her favorite too)…man, Butch grumbled all day that he was looking forward to eating all of his burger.

"Hah, that old trick, Blackie…? Works every time…" I groaned, following reluctantly. Okay, if I ,meaning Brick, am the leader…than how did they force me to go? Oh yeah, because my little sister has to be so dang adorable! But, let's face it, she has the face of an angel, but when she gets mad, then the Apocalypse breaks out.

"So do we sneak around and do this quietly or do we cause a massive amount of chaos and panic?" We all looked at each other and answered-

"Chaos and panic." After a few evil smiles…everyone ran around screaming. The whole school was shaking and almost going up in flames.

"Brick, come on!! Since when do you worry about school!?"

"I don't give a crap about school! But, I don't want to be here!!" I answered Blare with an angry voice.

"Whatever! Fireball! Fireball!" Butch started chanting. Then they all started.

"Fine! Fine! Batter up!" Boomer's electro-bat appeared in his hands and he positioned himself like one of those baseball players at the bat. I made a huge ball of fire in my hand and all the others backed up, wanting to see. I was about to throw it when we heard-

"Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boys!!" We looked up to see the Powerpuff girls and their little brother, Brisk, floating over us. The whole place was up in flames like Him's home. The flames made our skin glow with sweat and excitement.

"Oh look it's the Powder-poof girls!" Boomer said, putting him bat down.

"And the Powerpuff-boy!" Brisk shook with anger towards Black's comment. I stared at Blossom as she glared hatefully at me and thought-

_Even when you glare at me, Oh Angel of the Light, my heart burns like the fire around us._

Normal POV-

The fight raged like the bonfire unleashed throughout the school. Brick dodged most of Blossom's attacks mixed in with a few of his own. "Why do you always have t fight me?"

"Because, you're bad and I'm good. That simple enough to understand?"

"Yeah, but no matter how many times we fight, it only makes us more evenly matched." Brick replied.

"That is until I find out another way to destroy you and it seems kisses don't work anymore, do they?" Blossom's foot met Brick's jaw fiercely and he went through the wall into the cafeteria. The lunch counter still had cooking oil in it and when Brick crashed against it, his hand dipped into the bottom. He let out a blood curdling scream of pain and shook all the oil off before grasping his burnt hand in pain. Blossom jumped at him, seeing he wasn't down, but then saw him trying not to cry as he held his hand. "…Brick…?" Brick slowly looked up at her, tears threatening to spill and she got a glimpse of his burnt hand. Most of the skin hand been excruciatingly scalded into a 3rd degree burn. "Oh…oh no…" Brick looked up and saw a very heavy looking lamp above snap.

"LOOK OUT!!" He jumped onto her and got her out of the way, but knocked Blossom out at the same time. His hand burned at the sudden use and he let out a hiss. Blossom moaned unconsciously as he held her, standing in the ring of fire. The flames made her glow more radiantly than before and her hair was the same color as them too. Brick loved fire and when he saw how fiery this redhead can be, he finally understood his feelings.

If he loved fire, he loved Blossom.

* * *

Brick-I got a bit more poetic.

Blossom-I'm sorry I pushed you into that oil.

Brick-It's okay, you're forgiven *touches her with burnt hand* OW! OH-

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-You...

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-Hand! Why does the...

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-World hate me so

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-MUCH!!!!!

Bubbles-Brick, Black and Brisk are here!

Black-What does...

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Black-Mean?

Boomer-Don't say that word, Blackie.

Brisk-But, what does it mean?

Blossom-Don't say it! Brick was just being a bad boy and he knows he shouldn't say it.

Brick-I hate...

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-Oil!!!!! *pleasant voice* Please review.


	5. Chap 5: Our little secret

Blossom-Okay, Brick, open wide!

Brick-Blossom, I can feed myself!! I still have my other hand!

Blossom-...But...I've always wanted to feed something...

Brick-...BUT I CAN-

Blossom looks like she's about to cry.

Brick-O.O...Fine...

Blossom-Aw, thank you, Brick! Now open wide for the burger!

Brick-T.T

Tar-Man, I'm glad I'm not you *smirking*

Brick-I'm gonna get you, You tar-mess, for that comment.

* * *

Our little secret

Normal POV-

When Blossom woke up finally, she found herself in some cabin somewhere in the woods. Didn't look like Fuzzy Lumpkins' cabin either. She silently thanked whoever brought her here had enough common sense not to take her there. Fuzzy Lumpkins was one of the many villains who had noticed how…mature-looking the girls had gotten and…fights between them had gotten uncomfortable. She looked around, remembering what had happened. She was fighting Brick when she pushed him in oil and…she hoped he was okay. When she rose from the bed she was in…wait, she was in someone's bed!? She looked down to see that she was in a shirt and some boxers, which were like shorts to her. Shorts that were a bit too big. She stumbled up to feel a strong hand slowly push her back down. "Straining yourself will do you no good." Brick's rough voice said. She glanced to see him without a shirt, looking down at her. He looked like he worked out a lot. His hand was wrapped up in a towel and some of the blood was dripping out. He obviously didn't use that hand.

Blossom's POV-

"…Where are we?" I asked, my voice cracked. Brick reached down and picked up a water bottle, pouring it into my mouth. It was cool and very welcomed.

"About nine miles away from Fuzzy's cabin. Found this abandoned place just a few hours ago and…well…put you here." I really hope he hadn't used his boxers to put on me. "No, I didn't use my boxers. I picked up some clean ones from my place." Phew. I got up more slowly and looked at his burnt up hand. We need to do something about that.

"We should really get you to a doctor and get that hand fixed up." I said. Brick raised an eyebrow at me, as if he were a bit surprised.

"Not like they would help me, Blossom. Did you forget? The Rowdyruff boys are one of the most hated group of villains in the history of Townsville. It's not like they would help the LEADER of them." I took this in and realized that he was right. Everyone hated them, with the exception of thinking the boys were pretty hot…we still needed to get Brick's hand fixed up though.

"Okay, just let me get my clothes and I'll go and get a first aid kit."

"I'll be fine…"

"Please?" I begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He softened up a bit. Ahh, the ole 'Begging Angel' trick. Every girl has one cute trick up her sleeve. Black has the 'Innocent Black Kitty, Bubbles has the 'Bubsie Puppy Cry', Buttercup has the 'Sobbing baby', and Bell has the 'Make me happy' look. Mine is the 'Begging Angel' and it works almost all the time unless the people we aim it at have backup.

"Fine…"

"Wait here." I grabbed my clothes and changed outside the room before flying off at an incredible speed. I finally landed at my house. Apparently, the others were looking for me…again. When I crept into the house, I went straight to the kitchen and looked under the sink. Ant poison, rat poison, air freshener, aha! Here we go! The first aid kits. I grabbed mine, since it's always fully stocked with everything.

"Blossom, honey, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Professor." I answered, hoping he wouldn't stop me. I quickly put my first aid box behind my back when he came in and gave me a big hug.

"Honey, I was worried about you! The girls and Brisk said that once the fight with the Rowdyruff boys was over, both you AND Brick had disappeared! What happened!?"

"He…Uhh…ran off and I chased him, but he got away before I could catch him…in fact, I was just about to go looking for him again."

"I don't like that idea. He may have met up with his brothers and sister again and may ambush you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! See you, Professor, I'll be home soon, once I find out why they burnt down the school." I jetted out of there before he could say anything else. It took me a while to find the place again, but when I did (his howl of pain helped), I found Brick clutching his hand in pain. "Sorry it took so long." I knelt down and began to wrap up his hand carefully, applying the ointment and being as gentle as I possibly can be. He let out a relaxed sigh as it came. I think the pain is finally stopping.

Brick's POV-

The pain was unbearable! Blossom had been gone nearly three hours and my hand hurt like it had been rolled over with a bulldozer with spiked wheels. Man, the blood was pulling out now. I couldn't get to any good bandage wrap, so I used toilet paper that worked a bit, but it was seeping through now. My hand was burnt enough to look like a burned up burger. Mmmmm…burger…Then my hand began to throb again and snapped me out of that nice thought and I howled so long, a few wolves joined me in my call. Ouch, that's loud. Blossom finally came in a few minutes later with a pink first aid kit and a picture of a bow on it. It must be hers. "Sorry it took so long."She knelt down to my height and took my hand slowly by the wrist. She laid it on a wet towel that was packed in the first aid kit and began applying some burn ointment to it. It felt cool and nice against my scorched skin and I let out a sigh. This felt much better. I couldn't be more thankful for this. She slowly picked my hand up and put it on some of the wrap, palm down, before applying it to the back of my hand. When she came to where the burn was darkest, she paused. "This is going to hurt very badly. If you have to cuss, please say it now." I shook my head.

"I took punches from you. I can take the rest." She smiled and put a very big amount on that part before slowly rubbing it in, as gently as she could. I resisted the urge to scream and just gritted my teeth so hard, I was scared that they would either break or combine together. When that was over, she wrapped up my hand tightly until it was a cast.

"All done…" She said. It was wrapped up perfectly and when I tapped it with my good hand, I didn't feel it. "Don't do that. It won't heal that well if you do that." She slowly put my hand back down. "Why do you keep saving me…?" She finally asked after a few moments of pure silence. I didn't answer. I finally figured out how I feel about her. I love fire and she is my fire. She keeps me going. At first it was a burning hatred and a wish to destroy her, but then I grew up. "Brick?" I looked at her.

"…The first thing I thought when Him brought us back, I thought…about how much I wanted to destroy you. How much I hated you…" Blossom looked a bit scared until I finally changed my tone. "But…I guess it was just a grudge or something…I got over it without even knowing it…Blossom, do you know how you look to most people?"

"Well…I do look in the mirror from time to time."

"Blossom, to everyone, you're an angel. You're smart, beautiful, athletic, caring…everyone loves you." Blossom blushed at every word I said. "And as the man of red, warrior of evil, the heartless thief looks down upon fair maiden, his thoughtless eyes are filled with lust." I said without thinking.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Blossom commented. When I realized what I had said, I think my face became as red as a tomato. She was lying on her stomach, looking at me as I sat against the wall. "Brick, tell me more please."

"More what? Of that? Just a song I made."

"You write songs? I didn't know you liked that stuff. Do you play an instrument?"

"Violin and guitar. Any type of guitar." I answered.

"Can you sing me a song?" I couldn't believe she was so interested. I was a bit out of practice myself, not really practicing for about a month because Mojo would always holler at me to stop playing my guitar and wouldn't shut his monkey pie-hole until I did. And Him would always want to be my audience, clapping and cheering and cutting off my concentration. I smirked at her.

Normal POV-

"A fallen angel

A loner from the wrong side

A burning hater

Someone who can't help, but cry.

Why didn't he see her before?

The beauty that busted through her.

A small boy who just couldn't fight it

Hope that he'll finally have his girl." Blossom smiled as he sang.

"Even though you can live without me

I hope you can see past that.

I really want to be there for you.

Even though your world is perfect without me

I wouldn't mind being part of it too-oo.

Even when you glare at me,

Oh Angel of the Light,

my heart burns like the fire around us."

_It's beautiful._ Blossom thought.

"May not be full of justice.

May mess up too many times.

Boy is still growin',

But this girl can straighten him u-up.

And as the man of red,

warrior of evil,

the heartless thief looks down upon fair maiden,

his thoughtless eyes are filled with lust.

Just to put a long story short…

She's earned his trust.

Even though you can live without me

I hope you can see past that.

I really want to be there for you.

Even though your world is perfect without me

I wouldn't mind being part of it too-oo.

Even when you glare at me,

Oh Angel of the Light,

my heart burns like the fire around us.

Can't help it.

I need you.

You're the only one for me.

My angel, my savior.

Come back and find me again."

"Even though you can live without me

I hope you can see past that.

I really want to be there for you.

Even though your world is perfect without me

I wouldn't mind being part of it too-oo.

Even when you glare at me,

Oh Angel of the Light,

my heart burns like the fire around us." Blossom sang for him.

"Hey, you're not too bad." Brick said, smiling at her. There was a thunderclap and a lightening flash when Blossom jumped into Brick's arms. "Scared?" She blushed. "Don't be…It's far from here." Blossom had heard of that. Count how many seconds the lightening comes after the thunder and that's how many miles it is away. But she was still scared. Blossom clung on tighter to him when she remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Blossom could actually feel his skin against her hands. He was warm against her and then she realized that he was using his fire powers to keep her warm. The night had gotten a bit colder here. She quickly jumped back and almost fell over if it wasn't for Brick catching her before she hit her head. Thankfully, he used his good hand and brought her back up.

"…Thank you…" Then her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller id before gasping. "I was supposed to be home a long time ago!" She exclaimed before answering it. "Hello…?" There was chatter at an incredibly fast rate before she responded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Bubbles…I know it's late…yeah, I'll be home soon…what are you, my mother…I get it…yes, I'll be back in a bit…I promise…yeah…tell them sorry for worrying them…I'm okay…no, I don't need to talk about anything…I haven't found anything out yet…okay…okay, bye." She finally hung up before turning back to Brick. "I have to go home now." Brick looked a bit sad by it. He slowly got up and grabbed the shirt on the floor before putting it on.

"…Want to…come here again sometime…?" He asked. Blossom looked a little shocked. He had actually enjoyed being here with her.

"Well…I guess we could…meet here again…" Before she knew it, Brick had planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips once again. It was heated (because of his fire powers) and tender. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her back and his chest against her hands and his chest. The very touch of his hand going through her hair was enough to make any girl shiver. Brick finally let go of her and smirked deviously.

"Great, it's our little secret."

* * *

Brick-Ahhhh...so...much better...

Butch-I take it the ointment is working very well.

Boomer-I thought ointment burns, Zshizshibaby.

Zshizshibaby-You know what, Boomie? You're right. Ointment burns. *types on keyboard*

Brick-AAHHH!!! Oh

Boomer-Beep.

Brick-Zshizshibaby, you...

Boomer-Beep.

Brick-I outta...

Boomer-Beep.

Brick-You right here!!!! Right now!!! And Boomer, you are such a...

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-I'm gonna...

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-You so...

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-Bad! You won't be able to

Zshizshibaby-Beep.

Brick-For a month!!!!!!

Butch-,O.O...Please review...

Brick *extremely mad*-If you don't, I'll...

Zshizshibaby and Boomer-Beep.

Brick-YOU!!!

Zshizshibaby-Don't worry, he won't.


	6. Chap 6: The New Boy

Announcer-We interupt this stupid and time wasting disclaimer to put up this important news bulletin. It appears that in court today, Zshizshibaby sued her younger sister, Shanni-baby, for posting up a chapter while she was gone...and posting the wrong chapter. This is a completely different chapter and we thought we should fix this problem. We are very sorry for the confusion. And now back to the normal disclaimer (if you could call it that.)

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Well, we are back and we have a little surprise for you...

Blossom-But we can't tell you because Brick is here and he doesn't know yet.

Brick-What is it!?

Z-Baby and Blossom-*in a sing a song voice* I'm not telling!

Brick-Dames...can't live with 'em because first they burn your hand half to heck, can't live without them because you dream about them at night.

* * *

That boy

Blossom's POV-

I have been seeing Brick for half a month. I would find myself staring out the window in class, thinking of his eyes or that song he sang to me. He told me that it was for me and he made it a few weeks ago. Then I heard Brisk scream-

"BLOSSOM!!!" I spun around to see my little brother glaring at me. "C'mon, you promised that you'd play Dark Burners VIII with me." Brisk loves this game, even though it's rated 'T' for mild language and violence. Why did Butch had to buy it for him? Villains are supposed to hate heroes', but Butch just had to come over with presents for him…

"Hey, he's a guy, I'm a guy, and as an older guy, it is my sworn duty to make sure he doesn't become a wuss like his older sisters." That is when Buttercup kicked him in his very unpleasant place, put him in a trash bag and tied it shut, before throwing him into the garbage truck. We didn't see him for a month after that, but Brisk begged and begged to keep the game after Butch taught him how to play it.

"Fine, fine, I still can't believe Butch bought you this."

"He did it just to get on our nerves." Bell answered as she sat on the couch with her modeling magazine and permenant marker, crossing out their faces and making rude comments about the female models (man, can she get jealous). The first screen appeared and soon, I was engulfed in trying to beat Brisk at this game, or at least give my reckless little brother a good challenge. After an afternoon of endless violence, cussing, crashes, and other stuff, I was finally able to get out when Buttercup took over my place because she loves that game too. I walked down the street, happy for some peace and quiet when I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, Miss." The boy helped me up. He was good looking. He had brown hair, green eyes, soft pink lips. He had a face that looked like it was carved by angels.

"Oh, it's no problem." I said, blushing as he held my hand. He was cute. Was I getting feelings for both Brick and him? "I'm Blossom Utonium, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Josh MacCabe. What a pleasure to meet the Leader of the Powerpuff Girls." Josh kissed my hand and I felt a bit giddy, not a lot though. Was he getting fresh?

"Are you new here, Josh?"

"Yeah, just moved in a few weeks ago. Thought I would explore the town a little bit." He replied, smiling at me. "Say, would you mind getting something to drink? My treat." Well, I don't have to meet up with Brick for another hour, so I have time to spare.

"I guess I could. Even though I only have an hour."

"Great. I know I'm new, but I saw a great smoothie shop around here." I took his hand and we flew out of there until he pointed it out.

"Yeah, this place is great." We went in and ordered before sitting down. We talked about who we were, what we did, what school we went to (surprising we going to the same school), and whatnot. Then I noticed it was almost time for me to go. "I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now. I had a nice time."

"Maybe we can do this again, sometime?" He asked. His eyes looked so hopeful. I'm way too nice.

"Maybe sometime." I said before rushing out with my drink. I blasted off towards the cabin Brick had found weeks ago before I landed on the porch, right on time. I walked inside slowly and called his name.

"Upstairs."

Normal POV-

Blossom climbed up the creaking floors to find him in the same room he is usually. He was tuning up his guitar with his shirt off and Blossom couldn't help, but stare at how firm his back looked. Shee marveled at how much muscle he had before he turned to her and smirked. "What are you starin' at, Hot stuff?"

"Hmmm…you're one to talk, Brick."

"Worried something happened. You're usually the one that gets here earlier than me." Blossom went over to him and sat on one of his legs with his arm wrapped safely around her. His hand had gotten better and looked good as new (thanks to the marvelous medicine, Chemical X) and she was so glad he didn't feel anymore pain like that.

"Mmmm…got caught up in something." She whispered. "What song are you working on now?"

"Remember that one I showed you last week? About those people who can only stare out the crystal maze and never walk with us again?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"I'm getting the melody." Brick told her, tuning up his guitar and strumming a few notes. Blossom thought of pushing down the guitar and forcing a kiss or something, but then thought better of it. Brick hates it when she interrupts his music. She just enjoyed it when he got a bit huffy like that. She began to trail off in thought when she felt him peck her lips again. "You fallin' asleep on me, Babe?" She looked at him with hollow eyes as if in confusion. "Something tells me my baby needs some rest." He smirked.

"What am I? Three?" She snarled indignantly. She hated it when Brick talked to her like that. She wasn't a baby and she wasn't his baby…well…they were sort of in a relationship right now, but she didn't know what to call it. Sometimes they kissed and sometimes they just talked. What is their relationship? Love or friendship. Brick may have an idea, but he wasn't sharing it with her.

"Heh. You are tired." He picked her up effortlessly, carried her to the room where she woke up the day he burned down the school, and slowly laid her down on the covers. Brick had fixed up this room quite nicely, saying it was hers. Though, he made it black and red. She didn't mind it. The bed was surrounded by a black, goth-looking veil and her sheets were black and red and black and red. There were times when she would actually come here to sleep instead of her house, like when she and her family got into an argument. Brick, of course, smirked at her as she lay there, looking up at him.

"Stop looking at me that way…I get uncomfortable when you do that…"

"Babe, I'm a villain…what do you expect?" He responded. Blossom sat up with narrowed eyes.

"You know, you should take a break and stay with me. Let's talk." She said, gripping his arm as he turned to go. Brick looked back at her and smirked before sitting down next to her. He leaned over her. "Brick, I said we should TALK. Not make out."

"I'm not much for conversation."

"I am….Brick!!" She squealed when he began at her neck before squirming away from him. She flew over to the other side of the room and soon, the whole cabin was filled with pink and red streaks (red chasing after pink). "Can't catch me, can you, old man?"

"I'm the same age as you are, Baby!" He blasted onto her and slammed her against thee wall before planting a rough kiss on her lips. Suddenly, she felt her eyes shut and his hands explore her. The wall changed to a bed and whimpers changed to moans before she woke up hours later. Brick was next to her, looking at his notebook, probably changing some words to his song. She looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that she had been here for almost seven hours. "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." She laughed and kicked him lightly.

"I have to go now." She said, getting up. If there was one thing she learned that day, the new boy had nothing on Brick.

* * *

Brick-YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER GUY!?

Blossom-Hey, read the last line, Sweetie. It says he's got nothing on you *bats her eyelashes*

Z-Baby-Hi! I'm gonna hurl. *almost up-chucks at the show of affection*

Blossom-Where are you going?

Z-Baby-On a date, no doubt!

Brick-Oh man, who would want to date you?

Z-Baby-The same people who would want to date a lethal criminal who can kill them with one glare. *leaves*

Blossom-I'll see you later, Sweetie. I gotta go shopping with Bell. *leaves*

Brick notices that he's alone and looks through Z-baby's computer files. Brick-She has to have the surprise in the next chaper.

Computer-Gomennosai, Brick-kun, but Zshizshibaby-sama put this file under a password. I must now contact her and tell her that you were trying to break in.

Brick-WAIT! WAIT! I can crack the code, just give me a chance!! Please!? *puppy eyes*

Computer-...Alright, you have thirty minutes.


	7. Chap 7: Brick, I have a surprise for you

Computer-Okay, Brick-kun, I have given you a full hour. I'm alerting Zshizshibaby-sama now.

Brick-Just wait one minute! I think I have it now...*types* Brick-stop-trying-to-crack-the-code

Computer-You were right. Here's the file.

Brick-YES!! *reads the chapter* What the heck-!

Zshizshibaby *bursts in* AHA!! I knew it!! I knew it!! It's a good thing computer alerted me while you were trying to crack the code!!

Brick *glares at computer*-You worthless piece of crap! *hits it on the top*

Computer-Malfunction...malfunction...shutting down.

Brick and Zshizshibaby-NO!!

Zshizshibaby-SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? *whips out flamethrower and chases after Brick*

* * *

Brick, I have a surprise for you

Blossom's POV-

I sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the news. Lately, I've been getting sick more often than usual, so Professor had me go to the doctor. I asked for him to wait in the waiting area. I sat in my 'lovely' (and I use the term lightly) hospital gown in the 'pleasantly' cold hospital room for that doctor. I don't like how the door is left open a bit. Guys have been passing here and usually they stop and stare at me before I threaten that if they don't beat it, I'll beat them. I hate this hospital gown. It ends at my thighs and shows off my legs. Not that I hate my legs. People tell me that they are beautiful, even Bell. "Blossom, if someone were to take a picture of your legs and sell it, it would give them an easy fifty million bucks." Brick said once. So, yeah, I don't hate my legs.

"Ms. Utonium?" I looked up at the doctor from my book. He was giving me that 'don't worry' look. When a doctor gives you that look, it does make you worry. He may give you that look and then say, 'I'm sorry, but we have to replace your kidneys'. BAD!

"Yes?"

"I have your results here and it says that you…are expecting." My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe it. Here I was, seventeen years old, on my way to college, a super heroine, and this dude says I'm expecting.

"A-are you sure? M-maybe the computer is malfunctioning or something, we usually go to a lab to get ourselves checked, so maybe the computer doesn't know how to scan a being with chemical x in its bloodstream…"

"Nope, you've been having morning sickness, your stomach is tight, and when have you last gone through your menstrual cycle?"

"…last month…"

"And it's almost the end of this month and still you haven't gone through it?"

"…Okay, okay, I get it!!" I snarled, a bit upset. I mean, I'm 17!!!! The Prof. is gonna freak!! So is Brick! Oh no, Brick!!

"You know, there are…"

"I don't want to talk about THAT! That's just cruel!! It's a life!! I can't do that! I'm a super heroine, that is NOT an option! I'm keeping the baby…and do you mind, not telling my father?"

"Well, if that's how you want it, but it will have to come out sooner…"

"Or later, thank you, Doctor, do you have anything else to say?" He gave me all these pamphlets about child birth, child care, and adoption centers and crap. I just took them and stuck them in my purse. Then I walked out of them, my purse swinging at my speed. I kept my face low, thank goodness I changed into my clothes. I went inside and the Professor looked up.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Mild series of stomach aches, it will pass." I answered, dragging him by the collar. The doctor waved, but I didn't look. I just grabbed the Professor's keys, put them in the ignition in the car, and drove off.

Brick's POV-

I sat in my room, watching TV when my cell phone rang. It said 'B' on the caller id. "Hey, Baby, what's up?"

"Hey, Brick, can we meet up? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's going on? Did you get into another argument with your dad?"

"No, I just…need to tell you something…please, can we meet up?"

"…Okay, I'll be there." I got up, threw on a shirt, and flew out my window. I learned awhile back to leave when no one knew you were leaving…and if they caught you, tell them it's none of their business! I landed in the cabin and waited before Blossom flew in and I hugged her close. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well…I have to use the restroom really quick. I'll be right back." She dropped her purse and dashed to the restroom. And like the nosy person I am, I went through her purse. Blossom gets mad whenever I do that, but she's my girl, so I can do this too! That's when I found some pamphlets on child birth, child care, and all that other stuff. Then I heard footsteps and a- "BRICK!!" She screamed, obviously angry. But, I was a bit serious myself. I turned slowly to her and walked over before showing her the pamphlets. Her pretty little face paled.

"What are these?"

Normal POV-

There was silence before Blossom sat down. She couldn't take her eyes off of Brick's. They looked fiery and deadly when he's serious or mad. She felt scared under his hot glare. She felt small too. Blossom wanted to tell him, not have him find out by searching through her purse. She whimpered. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"…I'm pregnant…"

"…Alright, who's the creep who got you, just tell me his name or describe his face and I will personally…"

"Brick, you're the father!"

"How am I the father?!"

"It happened weeks ago!"

"Yeah, right, who's the father?"

"Brick Jojo, you're the father! You are!" She had tears in her eyes and began to sob. This was hard. Blossom didn't like to see him so mad at her, she hated it. Here she was, pregnant and the father was yelling at her. She knew how this would go down, he's find out, she'd try to explain, then he'd dump her either because he's not ready to have a child or there was someone better who he can get. That thought made her cry even harder. Blossom felt him hug her and kiss her forehead.

"Shhh…it's okay…everything is fine…I'm not yelling anymore…I was just surprised, that's all…" She nuzzled farther and kept crying.

"It's not that…how am I going to tell my family? How are you going to tell your family? They'll make us not see each other and they make us give up our baby!" She sobbed.

"You want to keep it?"

"Of course! I can't kill it! Is that what you want?!"

"No! No, of course, I don't. And you're dang right, you're not getting rid of my kid!" She smiled at him. Brick knew how to make her smile. "And don't worry, even after they find out…we're gonna be in this together…" Brick replied.

"Good, I need a coke…"

"Are you crazy? In you're condition? Not if your life depended on it!"

"Hey, if my life depends on it, the baby's life depends on it!!"

"No coke."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine…"

* * *

Blossom-And that's your surprise, Sweetie.

Brick-*still in shock* Baby...

Blossom-Yes?

Brick-Please get me another shot...easy on the water...

Blossom-Brickie, please don't get wasted. I wanted to talk about the baby.

Brick-I'm still shocked, Babe. Please...later and just get me a shot...please...

Blossom-Fine...Read and Review while I calm down my freaked out boyfriend.


	8. Chap 8: Brick's plans

Zshizshibaby-Laughing riot is probably my most favorite reviewer.

Brick-You know better than to play favorites!! Bad, Zshizshibaby, BAD!!

Zshizshibaby *whimpers like a shamed puppy*-Gommenosai...

Blossom-By the way, what's the baby's gender?

Zshizshibaby-Why should I answer?! Ask your doctor!

Blossom-You're the author!!

Zshizshibaby-Oh yeah...*looks dazed and confused* I like cupcakes.

Everyone-...O.O...

Blossom-So, how's your counselor doing?

Zshizshibaby-He's fine and convinced that I am mentally challenged...

Boomer-Cookies!

Zshizshibaby-Cupcakes!

Boomer-Cookies!

Zshizshibaby-Cupcakes!

Boomer-Cookies!

Zshizshibaby-Cupcakes!

Brick-Oh no...on a brighter side, we put in another person's POV...but who? WHO?! You'll find out after you read Blossom's POV

Blossom-Also, there may be a referance from Disney somewhere in the story? Where? The story or maybe the disclaimer at the bottom. Who knows?

* * *

Brick's plans

Blossom's POV-

2 whole months. It's been two whole months since I found out I was expecting. And Brick has been calling me with this idea of just moving into a place with him so we can each be closer to taking care of the baby. I told him that it would be hard because then my father would stop paying for my education and my college intuition and stuff and taking care of the baby would be hard, I'd need to drop out of school and get a job too, but then he told me to just relax and consider it. And lately I have been. "Blossom, can we talk?" Bubbles said through my door. I quickly put 'The guide to taking care of a baby' for teenagers into my underwear drawer, under it all, before closing it.

"Sure, come in, Bubs." She walked into my room in her blue bunny pajamas. We were fortunate enough to get her to replace those silly bunny slippers for real blue ones. Bubbles closed the door.

"Blossom, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About you, everyone is." That made my heart stop. "You've been moodier than usual. You keep snapping at everyone, you've eaten a lot more, so much so that half the refridgerator's gone, and you keep needing to use the restroom, you keep having to throw up, you get dizzy a lot…"

"Get to the point!!"

"…Are you…well…" Thank goodness for my telepathic powers.

"No, I am not!!! Bubbles, this is me we are talking about!! How dare you think that!!?" I snapped at her, clearly mad. I am above the influence here! Bubbles jolted and her lip quivered. Now I felt bad. She slowly got up and began trudging towards the door. "Okay, wait, come back here!" She came back and sat down on my bed. "I have a secret, can I trust you to keep my secret and not tell anyone? Not the professor, not your friends, not Buttercup, Bell, or Brisk, no one!"

"You can trust me."

"Okay…now you're gonna freak out and you're gonna be like 'Blossom, what were you thinking,' and yadda yadda yadda, but remember, yoou PROMISED me!!"

"Alright, tell me! Tell me!! TELL ME!!"

"I'm pregnant with Brick's baby." Her face paled right in front of me. Her blue eyes went big, but the pupils went smaller and smaller as she stared.

"Wha…?" Her face turned into utter shock.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, I'll just re-read what you said after I said 'tell me' three times…"

Bubbles' POV (new POV, yay!)-

"You're…Brick's…huh!? Wha?! When!?"

"Two months ago…"

"How!?"

"I don't have to explain where babies come from? Okay, when a male and female love each other very much…"

"Shut it!! Now you were right, what were you thinking?! He could just be using you!!"

"No, he's not."

"How do you know!?"

"I read his mind."

"He's telepathic too!!"

"Bubbles, I told you my secret and I don't want to explain myself to you." She glared at me, meaning stop talking. I can't help it if I sut my mouth, Blossom is scary when she glares. I backed down, my eyes on her abdomen. Then I touched it, it did feel a bit stiffer than mine. She sighed.

"So…what is it?"

"I don't know. The doctor says it's too early to determine the gender of the fetus or how many are in there."

"Have you told Brick?"

"Yeah and he's been having these ideas of me moving into a place with him so we can both be close to the baby and he can help take care of it and both of us will be in the baby's life. He really wants to be a father, you don't even know." She got this goofy smile on her face and hugged her pillow. "I can actually see it. He'd be playing with the baby like a good father…I'm actually looking forward to being a mother."

"So did you tell the Professor?"

"No, not yet…how do I tell him?"

"I don't know, I'm not the mother-to-be here."

"I'm going to answer Brick's idea before I tell them."

"So, you going to move in with him?"

"I think so." I really didn't want my sister to go there with Butch, Boomer, Blare, and Black. Who knows what they could do? They may not be as nice as Blossom described Brick. I'm make sure to have Buttercup make sure Butch behaves himself. I sighed.

"Well, you know you'll have to tell them sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm with you all the way, Leada."

Brick's POV-

Well, I told my family that I got Blossom pregnant…they were a little ticked off, but it cooled over after about fifteen minutes. Mojo was all like 'this is the perfect opportunity to destroy her', my bros and sis were like 'fine, okay, it's cool', Him was with Mojo, and I was waiting for Blossom to call me back. Then she finally did. "Hey, Baby."

"Hi, Brickie. Umm…you remember that idea you had about me moving into a place with you?"

"Yeah, you make a decision?"

"Yeah, let's do it. I'll do that." I mouthed to the others that she agreed. They gave me a thumbs up. "So, when do you think…"

"As soon as possible, I'll look for a place big enough for us, get a job, everything."

"I can help…"

"Nope, you have a baby on the way, Sweetheart, you can help by resting and just leaving everything to me. Okay, Baby?"

"But…but…but…okay…" She finally caved in.

"I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Brickie." Blossom finally hung up.

"I need to start looking for a place." I went on the internet to find some houses. This is going to be when I need to grow up.

* * *

Bubbles-OMG! Brick got SERIOUS!!

Everyone-GASP!!!

Zshizshibaby-I shocked myself!!

Brick-I got SERIOUS!?

Blossom-Wow, a baby takes a toll on everyone!

Professor-Baby? What baby?

Bubbles, Brick, Blossom, and Z-baby-uuuhhh...what baby??

Professor-Zshizshibaby...

Zshizshibaby-Hmmmm? *looks nervous*

Professor-I know you've been keeping something from me.

Zshizshibaby-...I tried to stop myself! I tried!! *everyone covers her mouth*

Bubbles-Don't worry, Professor, you'll find out soon!


	9. Chap 9: Telling

Zshizshibaby-And now we enter in the rest of the RRB's! Everyone, give a warm welcome to...BUTCH!!!

Everyone starts clapping,

Boomer!!!

More clapping

Blare!!!!!

Even more clapping

and last, but never ever least! You all love this one, she's so cute and lethal, BLACK!!!

Everyone starts roaring and cheering.

Butch-Why does everyone love her the most?

Black is in center stage, giggling and bowing and waving.

Boomer *off stage*-Let's face it, everyone loves the youngest.

Black-It's true!!

Blossom-...wow...let's see something. *holds up Shanniqua, Zshizshibaby's little sister*

Crowd-AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Brick-*holds up Brisk*

Crowd-AAAWWWWWWW!!!!

Zshizshibaby-...dang...

* * *

Telling

Bubbles POV-

It's been a another month and Blossom's pregnancy has begun to show. Bell noticed how she was a bit more round, hardly noticeable. Buttercup noticed how she got a bit more tired. The Professor noticed how she got dizzy spells and went to bed earlier and threw up. I can't take it. They got on me saying that I talked to her more last and what was going on and I kept saying 'she'll tell you when it's time!', but that made them more persistent. I have to talk to Blossom. I went into her room while she was on the phone with someone.

"I know, I just really want to help…Brickie, you know I hate feeling so helpless…I feel relaxed when I'm working…I don't know how to knit…! Okay…okay, I'll leave it to you…"

"Blossom, can I talk to you?"

"One second, Bubs. Brick, I gotta go now…I love you too, Brickie…" She hung up her cell. "What is it, Bubbles?"

"Do you think you can talk to the rest of the group? I can't stand lying to them all the time." I saw Blossom blink at me and then gasp.

"Oh my goodness!! I put you on the spot, didn't I?!" She asked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"I am so sorry. I promise to tell them soon." I smiled really big then. When Blossom says she's going to do something, she does it.

Blossom's POV-

I can't believe I forgot that when I told Bubbles not to tell someone, I pulled her into this. Brick hasn't let me do anything even though I seriously want to help out. Then he called me again.

"Great news, Baby, I found us a place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be temporary until I can get things together, but it came at a good price. Ace found it."

"Honey, I don't really trust him."

"Don't worry, he found out it's my baby you're having and if any part of my family is involved, you do not mess with them."

"Well…I still think…"

"Babe, what did I say before?

"Just relax…so tell me more about this house."

"Okay, it's a two bedroom, one living room, a dining room and kitchen combined."

"How many bathrooms?"

"Two bathrooms."

"Do you think we'll have enough money? I mean, we still need to decorate the baby's room and-OOH!" I jolted and held my stomach, dropping the phone. I looked down and felt the left side of my stomach before I bent and picked up the phone, hearing Brick say my name over again.

"Blossom, what's wrong, Baby? You need me over there?" Aw, he sounded so worried.

"No, the baby just kicked…" I heard a sigh from him before he started talking again.

"You got an idea of what to name our baby?"

"Something with a 'B'! You know, carry on the tradition." I answered. "When do you think I can go with you? I have to tell my family soon…"

"Why?"

"Well, I told Bubbles not to tell and now she's an anxiety wreck."

"I guess…well, Babe, I bet they'll understand. My family understood…well, Mojo started to plan how to use it against you with Him, but they guys were cool with it."

"I'm not sure…well…"

"Do it soon, Babe, okay, that's all I'm saying. I gotta go, I'm going to go check out this house Ace found for us. I love you, Baby."

"…I love you too, Brickie." I said before hanging up. I really am scared, but I have to tell them. The next day, I called everyone home for a family meeting. Professor had been at the Mayor's house (I guess the Mayor really wanted to play Monopoly with him, go figure), Buttercup was at soccer practice, Bell had been shopping, Bubbles was at her job at the Pet Shop, and Brisk was at his friend, Patrick, at his house. This is going to be hard.

Normal POV-

"Blossom, when is this meeting going to start? I left early for this, you know?" Buttercup complained. Blossom sat unstirred by her family's many complains. She gave Bubbles a look and she piped down. Finally the doorbell rang and she went to go get it. The others were shocked to see the Rowdyruff boys enter in casually (under Brick's command to NOT attack).

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST WALKING IN HERE LIKE…WHATEVER!?" Brisk yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Pipe down, Brisk, I asked them to come here." Blossom said, calming everyone down.

"It's not like we WANT to be here, we could be doing something IMPORTANT! Like badmouthing you for example, Brisk!" Black shot at him before laughing. They began arguing until Brick intervened-

"Shut it!!!" Black jumped before sitting down on the floor, cross-legged. Before Blossom could start talking, Bell said something.

"If this is about a peace treaty or a surrender, then I don't buy it. These guys try to kill us at every turn."

"If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it by now, wouldn't we?" Blare said. They stopped talking after that.

"Alright then, what is going on?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you…are you guys hungry?"

"FAMISHED!!" Butch, Boomer, and Black said.

"Good, we have food, after you eat then we'll talk about what needs to be said."

"But, Blossom…"

"No buts. Dinner first and then we talk. Go wash up!" She ordered, pushing everyone upstairs. "The girls and Brisk will show you to the bathroom, guys." Brick pulled her outside and raised an eyebrow. "I know I said I would tonight, but…I'm scared…how do I go about this?"

"I don't know, but my team and I are backing you up on this, okay? Remember that." He said with a hand on her shoulder.

"So, what about that house?"

"We got it. No one was buying, so they took my offer."

"How much?"

"Three hundred bucks."

"HOW!?"

"Hey, when you're with me, Babe, it's possible."

"I love you so much." She gave him a kiss. He smirked against her lips and accepted before Bubbles came out.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked. Blossom and Brick jumped and blushed, letting go of each other.

"No, what is it?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Hamburgers, mashed potatoes, a small Caesar salad, and some soda." Blossom replied.

"You planned this?"

"I planned on having someone hungry and having the boys over for dinner." Blossom answered her before walking in. Butch helped Blossom set the table, Black helped with the chairs, Boomer helped her cook, Blare washed the extra plates to help Butch in helping setting the table.

"Dude, why do you think the RRB's are being so nice to Blossom lately?"-Brisk

"I don't know. I think Brick is behind it."-Bell

"What? Why would HE be so nice to Blossom? He HATES her."-Buttercup

"I think we should stop gossiping, Ladies, and get to the dinner table." Brick came up from behind and lightly pushed them in. The Professor followed after him.

"Okay, dinner's ready." Blossom said smiling happily. Butch pulled her chair out and pushed her in when she sat down with her smiling at him. Buttercup watched him as he sat on the other side of her, smiling and speaking quietly to her. Black once went over and felt her stomach too. Her family didn't get what was going on (well, except Bubbles).

"Okay, okay, we had dinner. Now what's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Alright, I'm just going to be straight out with this. But, you guys can't freak out or anything like that." She said, sitting on the couch. Brick sat next to her and held her hand behind their backs.

"It's okay, Sweetheart, we can work through this." Blossom sighed before answering.

"I'm…three months pregnant with Brick's baby…" Blossom said. The whole room was filled with thick silence. Buttercup's mouth was agap, Bell had big eyes, Brisk was looking innocently confused, and the Professor was turning purple. "Professor? Professor, breathe!!" Boomer tapped him lightly on the back before he let out a gasp.

"P-p-pregnant!? W-when did you find out!?"

"At my last doctor's appointment, he told me I was expecting…since then, I've been planning on the baby's birth with Brick."

"And since when have you been going out with Brick, I actually like to know about who you date!"

"We've been going out…since…they blew up the school…he confessed to me and we fell in love, I guess…" Blossom replied.

"I cannot believe you would do this, Blossom! I thought you had more sense than this…"

"Will you be quiet!?" Butch shot up in a threatening pose. "This is the mother of my niece or nephew you're yellin' at and I have no problem beating you to a pulp for it if…"

"Butch, enough." Brick said. The green ruff sat back down with a glare focused on the professor. "Professor Utonium, you must know how hard it has been for Blossom to not tell you, but this 'family' meeting took a lot of courage for her and in her present condition, we have to consider both her health and the baby's health." Brick said.

"What is going to be done about this?" Bell asked.

"We plan on taking care of the baby together, as soon as it's born."

"But, Blossom, you're only seventeen…"

"Yes, but I've protected the city my whole life, and I started when I was five."

"…Brick, you're a villian, you'll raise that child up as a…"

"What I am is nothing to me. My family business and my job will be completely separate. If the child does something good, we'll praise the child. If the child does something bad, we'll scold the child. Our baby's life will be completely separate from our battles."

"What about if the other…"

"Professor," Brick said firmly, "we have it under control. And we'd appriciate it if you were a part of the baby's life." The Professor got up and left for his lab without answering. There was silence in the room before Brisk spoke up.

"Wha-wha-what?" He asked.

"Blossom's pregnant with Brick's kid." Buttercup replied.

"That could have gone so much better." Blare commented.

"Blossom, we're going to go home. Get some rest, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Brick said, holding her hand.

"Oh, okay…" Blossom answered. Then Brick and his team left and she sighed. They looked at her.

"Want some tea, Blossom?"

"Sure…okay…"

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Can I have some tea too?

Bubbles-Sure, would you like herbal, Earl Grey,Chamomile, Wild Berry, Sleepy time...?

Zshizshibaby-Oooh, Wild Berry sounds good.

Bubbles-Sleepy time it is.

Zshizshibaby-No, Bubbles...I want Wild Berry.

Bubbles-Okay, easy on the sugar in your Sleepy Time tea.

Zshizshibaby-No, _heavy _on the sugar in my _Wild Berry _tea.

Bubbles-No sugar in the Sleepy Time tea, right.

Zshizshibaby-NO! I want ten spoonfuls of sugar in my WILD BERRY TEA!!

Bubbles-Well, no sugar in your Sleepy Time tea, okay.

Zshizshibaby-...yeah, no sugar in my Sleepy Time tea.

Bubbles-No sugar in your sleepy Time tea, gotcha.

Zshizshibaby-ARRGGGHHH!!!


	10. Chap 10: Moving away

Blossom-did you guys find out what the reference is?

Butch-I bet they didn't, because they are stupid pieces of--!

Boomer-Butch! Be nice!!

Butch-Shut your trap, you stupid blonde!!!

Boomer-At least I'm not an angry drunk!!

Butch-*speaks in a slurred voice* I izzz not drunk!!!

Zshizshibaby-I cannot believe you broke into a liquor store! Now I have to pay for every budlight you drank!! And you are underage, Mister, I cannot believe you went and got yourself wasted!! *clearly angry* And I'm supposed to be the irrational one!!

Butch-Wuz yo gonna does aboud it? *sticks out his tongue*

Zshizshibaby-That's it, the minute you get sober, you are GROUNDED!!

Butch-Who are you? Mojo? Him? Even they couldn't ground me!

Zshizshibaby-Maybe not, but I can render you powerless until the next disclaimer like this *snaps fingers*

Butch-*trying to fly* STUPID CAT- GIRL! GET OVER HERE!!

Zshizshibaby- *quickly dodges his punch* Sorry, but you have to learn your lesson! Now, Buttercup, take him to his room.

* * *

Moving away

Buttercup's POV-

I taped the last box of Blossom's books and I can honestly say, I hope Brick enjoys a lot of romance books. The amount of them is unbelievable. Brick's newfound house is on the more quieter side of Townsville, even quieter than Pokey Oaks. They planned on staying close to the family, both of them. And we had to assure that the child would seriously be safe. Which reminds me to ask them something. "Hey, Blossom?" I found her still packing clothes. Her stomach had gotten much rounder. She looked up at me before answering while she moved towards another load of clothes.

"Yes?"

"What the heck are you doing!? Don't lift something so big in your condition!" I pulled her back up before getting the load of clothes. "Blossom, I'm a bit worried. What about Him and Mojo?"

"What about them?"

"I don't think they…"

"Should have any say about the baby? They won't. I finally convinced Brick not to let them have any say about our baby. They can visit from time to time, but they can't tell us what to do or give us advice. I'll look to the Professor for that." Blossom replied.

"Good, because I don't want my niece or nephew to be the spawn of Him or the apprentice of Mojo. So, what are you hoping for?"

"Brick really wants a little boy, you know, so he can do all the great father-son things he didn't get to do."

"What about all that spending time with Mojo and Him?"

"Just destroying town or planning how TO destroy town? No, I don't think he really wants to do that. And I will be happy with either…but I really would enjoy having a little girl. I'd love to let her hair grow as long as mine and brush it and braid it, go shopping for dolls and clothes for her, and do all the little girl things."

"What about teenagers?"

"I hope to help with boys and…I want to be a mother so badly! It will be so fun!!"

"…I wonder about that…"

"Hey, Blossom, you ready? Brick says you guys have to get going if you want to stay out of traffic to get to Civicsville soon." Butch said, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Butch, can you help me carry these down?" She asked. I watched as Butch picked up my sister's suitcase. Then she left the room before I grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Butch, can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"You make sure you watch my sister or I'll pay a visit to each and every one of you." I growled. That's when he let out a laugh.

"I look forward to it. Don't worry, BC, we'll take good care of her." Butch said, carrying down the suitcase.

Blossom's POV-

I felt two kicks in my stomach, which is extremely weird. Can a baby kick you twice at the same time? I waddled into the kitchen, my feet were as thick as bagels, to find some food, because I am starving for a piece of ham. I know I just told Butch to tell Brick I'm on my way, but if I don't get some ham, I will eat someone! I reached into the fridge and pulled out the ham we ate about the night before last night and then someone took it before his hands started glowing red and it began to steam. "Brick, thanks." I said before sticking a fork into the meat.

"No problem, Baby, you know we could have just stopped at a drive through." He said, sitting me on a chair.

"I couldn't wait. I really needed some ham." Brick smirked and took piece before sticking it into his mouth. "Do you think the Professor is alright? He hasn't said anything to me this week."

"I'm sure he'll get over it. I mean, you're his daughter. Hey, Babe, let's get going. You can bring the ham with you." And with that he left.

Normal POV-

Blossom came to the Professor lab and opened the door, looking down to the man who was diligently working on a new formula. "Professor?" He didn't answer her. "Ummm…Professor, I'm leaving now…" She came down the steps, holding the railing. "Daddy?" She said, looking at him. "Ummm…I came to say good bye…but, I'm not going to be far…I'm moving into Civicsville with Brick…" She said, faking a smile. "So, uh…good bye…"

"Blossom?" She turned back around to feel her father hug her. "Don't go…you're still a baby, you can't leave yet."

"…Professor, I need to go. We need to have room for the baby and be closer to Brick and he got a job down at Circuit City, so we'll be fine."

"But, you don't even know that boy that much! He may be abusive."

"I can defend myself and Brick isn't like that. He's really gentle with me." Blossom replied, hugging back.

"Blossom, I'm still not sure."

"I'm not far, Daddy, we're only about nine hours away and you can visit all the time."

"Blossom, we gotta go now!!" Brick called.

"Be right back! Come on!" Blossom and the Professor began going up the steps and got out on the lawn. Brick had a big van out parked in front of the house and Brick was leaning against it while Boomer, Blare, and Butch tried to push Blossom's last bag into the back.

"WAHH!! Blossom, you can't go yet!! Who's going to let me borrow her hair stuff!?" Bell hugged her and cried. She also felt the baby kick against her stomach. "Oh! It kicked!! I can't wait to be an auntie!!"

"Well, let's not make me give birth to early, Bell, you're squishing me."

"Don't kill my woman!!" Brick had to pry Bell off. The Professor put his hand on Brick's shoulder and he turned around to look at him.

"Take good care of my child, Brick, or else."

"…Sure thing, Professor, I'll take good care of her." He helped Blossom into the car, replaced her shoes with house shoes, and closed the door before climbing in himself. "We'll call as soon as we can, okay?" Brick said before starting the car. The van began to drive off before they all began calling out.

"Bye, Blossom!! I'll miss you!!"-Bubbles

"You take care of her, or I'll pulverize you, Brick!!!"-Brisk

"Don't be gone too long now!!!"-Black

"Don't forget to tell us your new address!! We should have a housewarming party!!!"-Bell

"Bye! Bye! I love you!!!" Blossom called out before sitting back. They went driving on the freeway before Blossom jolted. "Brick, do you think we could stop at a store or something with a bathroom?"

"We just stopped an hour ago."

"Yeah, but…I really have to go." Blossom said.

"Okay, we'll stop at the next rest stop and then you can go. I'll try to go as fast as I can." Blossom shifted uncomfortably. Finally, after about ten minutes, they came to a rest stop. "Okay, you go to the bathroom, I'll go to the food court and get you something to eat. What can you eat?"

"Anything without dairy, not too much wheat, and not too much salt." Blossom said before rushing out. She almost tripped if someone hadn't caught her. She looked up to see Mitch smiling at her. "Oh, hey, Mitch. What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I see you've been busy." She looked at her stomach and hit him on the head. "OW! Don't forget, you're a POWERpuff and I'm a normal human being."

"Gives me an advantage. Well, I have to go. Bye." She hurried off towards the ladies room, opened the stall, and went about her business. Then she waddled out and began washing her hands.

"So, where are you headed?" A Hispanic woman asked.

"Civicsville, my boyfriend and I are getting a place."

"Ahhh, kicked out by your parents?"

"No, I'm having his baby, so we're moving into a place together so we can take care of the baby." She answered.

"Ahh, so you've got the good boyfriend. Mine dumped me and my son and split for Las Vegas." The lady replied. "I had been trucking after him for most of my little boy's life."

"Really? What happened?" She sighed after Blossom asked that.

"I found him, but he had married some French girl and had two daughters. He tried to become friends with me and be in my son's life, but I didn't let him. I said 'no, you left us, so the only thing you may do is send me child support to take care of this boy.' So, I'm now going to visit my grandmamma."

"Wow, what a story."

"Yes, and I hope to get married to help take care of my boy." She looked Mitch's age, so then an idea popped up in her head.

"Say, what's your name?"

"My friends call me Ju-ju."

"Well, Ju-ju, come with me. I'll introduce you to someone." They walked out and Blossom looked and looked until she saw Mitch sitting down at some table, eating a hotdog. "Hey, Mitch, this is Ju-ju." It was spontaneous. One look at each other and their mouths dropped before Ju-ju was being carried out by Mitch, giggling. "Don't rush into anything now!!" Blossom called before laughing. Then she felt her arm be grabbed and turned to see Brick, trying not to laugh.

"Have fun?" He held up a medium sized bag filled with food and a magazine.

"Lots, lets get going." She grabbed him by his hand and rushed out to their car, wanting to get to their new home soon. Brick looked over to his girl to see her sleeping soundly. He's seen her sleep before and thought she looked so cute because she blushed when she slept. Then he turned into the neighborhood he wanted and parked in a small place. It was cream colored with an amber colored roof.

"Hey, Blossom, wake up, we're here." Brick gently shook her. Blossom moaned and rolled to the other side. Brick decided to carry her in and gently put her on the couch. She was curled up and moaned when he sat her down while he went and put other stuff in the house. When Blossom woke up, Brick was sleeping in a chair next to her couch.

"Brick? What…?" Brick slowly woke up and smiled at her.

"We're here…want me to carry you over to our bed?"

"That'd be nice…please?" Brick slowly picked her up and carried her to the bed before climbing in himself. "Feel that?" Blossom moved his hand to her belly and he felt a bump. "I think that's the baby breathing…It's much different than a kick." Brick smiled at her. She was going to be a great mom.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Okay, everyone, you can stop crying for Butch, he's not grounded anymore.

Everyone-YEAH FOR BUTCHIE!!

Zshizshibaby-BUT, he is going to do community service for the next eighteen months and then he has to go around the country schooling every under age person about the dangers of liquor.

Everyone-Reasonable enough.

Butch-I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, DANGGIT!!!

Zshizshibaby-Well, you should have thought about that before you broke into Lilly's Liquor store.

Butch-Hmmph...fine...

Brick-Moral of the story-

Teen Drinking is very bad.

Boomer-I got a fake ID though!

Bubbles-I thought I burned all your fake ID's.

Brick-We have hidden at least fifty around the entire world.

Butch-Yeah...

Buttercup-I am now starting a Rowdyruff Watch to make sure they behave themselves! Who's with me?

Everyone-I am!

Black-Count me in!

Blare-I'm glad I'm more sensible!

Boomer-We don't need no babysitters!

Blossom-1. The Reference was from the Little Mermaid 1

Flashback

__

Professor-Zshizshibaby...

Zshizshibaby-Hmmmm? *looks nervous*

Professor-I know you've been keeping something from me.

__

End Flashback

__

Blossom-2. Yes, you do need babysitters, Boomer.

Zshizshibaby-DANGGIT! I CAN'T GET OFF THE STUPID ITALICS! MAN, I HATE THEM!!!

Brick-...Chill...

Bell-I wonder if there are any seats left in Butch's anger management classes.

Boomer-Butch holds anger management classes!?

Bell-...Boomer...come over here...allow me to...insert some understanding into your head...

Boomer-Okay...*walks over to Bell before being whacked in the head (very hard) with a shovel*

Bell-See?

Boomer-*dazed* Wow, I feel smarter already...*falls unconscous*

Zshizshibaby-Bell, why did you whack him with your 'Flaming Shovel of Doom'?

Bell-Because I really wanted to hit somebody with a shovel...*gets whacked in the head with Bubbles' 'Enraged Stuffed Pony of Horror'*

Zshizshibaby-I need to lay off the television...


	11. Chap 11: Nap time!

Zshizshibaby-The title of this reminds me of when I am in my happy place.

Butch-When you...um...oh, are having one of your mental episodes?

Zshizshibaby-T.T...no

Butch-When you are having a sugar fit?

Zshizshibaby-No

Butch-When you are having an emotional episode?

Zshizshibaby-No.

Butch-When nature calls?

Zshizshibaby hits Butch with a stick

Butch-OW! What was that for?!

Zshizshibaby-For being so dang incompetent! No! My nap time!

Bubbles-Want some more Sleepy Time tea with no sugar?

Zshizshibaby pours all the water (and it is hot) on Bubbles.

Zshizshibaby-Now I'm mad!!!

* * *

Nap time

Normal POV-

Blossom sat outside, planting the flowers when a lady and a man came up to her. "Hello! We're the Robins, we were wondering where your parents were."

"I don't have a mother and my father is nine hours away from here in his own house." Blossom replied, smiling. They froze and looked at her before smiling again.

"Well, welcome to Civicsville! We thought we would bring over something for housewarming!" Mrs. Robin handed her a huge basket filled with roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you so much, Mrs. Robin!" Blossom said putting them next to her.

"Oh please, call me Sandy and this is Robert and over there is…" She pointed over to a boy about a year older than Blossom with sandy brown hair, green eyes, and really tanned skin, "Is Dirk, our son! Come over and say hi to Mrs…umm…"

"Just call me Blossom." Dirk walked over and reached out his hand, a crooked smile plastered on his face. "Ummm…hi, Dirk…" Blossom felt weird even touching him.

"Well, unfortunately, we have to run! Or else the store will run out of the good fire wood! Ta-ta!!!" Dirk stayed behind, looking at Blossom, while his parents left.

"Weirdos, aren't they?" He asked. "Those two can't tell when they aren't wanted." Blossom scooted farther away from him. "What? Are you scared?" He moved closer. "Please, don't be. I saw you around here a few days ago, and I am so attracted to how independently you move. It so alluring."

"Alright, I'm three months pregnant and my boyfriend is in the house. And you're hitting on me?" Blossom commented, continuing her work.

"Well, there are some things a guys can overlook." He was really starting to creep her out. Dirk put his hands on her hips when she slapped him.

"Back off already!! How dare you put your hands on me!?" Blossom shouted, angry. It was one of her mood swings.

"Shut up and come here, you little…" Brick's hand grabbed Dirk's shoulder and he whirled him around, set to land a right on him before Blossom stopped him.

"Not worth it, Brick, you said you wouldn't cause any trouble for us, remember? You promised me." Brick's flaming red eyes toned down and he pushed Dirk on the ground. "Dirk, maybe you should go home now."

"What?"

"Get off my property before I beat the crap out of you!!" Brick threatened, his voice steaming. "Baby, get in the house." Blossom scooted into the kitchen after that. Brick stormed in and sat down in one of the chairs Ms. Keane bought them.

"Baby, want something to drink?" Blossom asked, putting a big mug of coffee in front of him before kissing him.

"Man, I hate that guy…" Brick muttered after the kiss. "Baby, I didn't like that at all. I may have to keep an eye on you."

"Why? I can take care of myself!!" Blossom protested.

"Why? Because you're too beautiful, girl, that's why." Brick took a swig of his coffee and checked his watch. "I gotta get to work. I'll see you later, Baby." He gave Blossom a French-kiss before rushing out to his van and driving off.

"Bye, Sweetie!" She felt her stomach kick and looked at her own watch. _I wonder if someone can give me a ride to the doctors…_

Blossom's POV-

I sat on the sidewalk, waiting for someone to drive by when an woman drove by in her old station wagon and I waved for her to stop. "Can I help you?" She looked about twenty years old.

"Can you give me a ride? I need to get to the doctor's office." I asked.

"Well, alright, hope in." I climbed into the front and buckled myself. "So, what's your name?"

"Blossom Utonium. I just moved in a few days ago."

"Really? So, why didn't one of your parents take you?"

"I live alone with my boyfriend."

"What?!"

"I got pregnant and then we moved into together so we can both be close to the baby and take good care of it. He just went off to work a few minutes ago."

"So, you just have this all planned out, huh? Well, my name is Natalie. Natalie Ores."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ores."

"So how many months are you?"

"Three months."

"Scared?"

"A little at first, but now I can't wait. And Brick can't wait to be a father, he's so excited."

"For a couple of teenagers, you sure seem brave about this. Most kids would either abort the child or give it away and those who do care for it do one crappy job." Natalie said before parking. "Well, here you are. Want me to go with you?"

"I can't, you must have been going somewhere important and…"

"Nope, you're new and I'm twenty years old…and you're how old?"

"Seventeen…"

"The you're practically still a child. It's my duty to watch you." Natalie said, parking. She walked in with me and we sat down. "So, this Brick dude sounds pretty nice."

"He's a grouch at times, but he's always really sweet when it comes to me. I mean, he wouldn't stop stroking my stomach when I got cramps."

"Brick…where have I…"

"Rowdyruff boys." I sighed. She jumped and looked at me. "He changed a lot…we just fell for each other and now I'm bearing the reward or punishment as some put it."

"Wow, sounds like you tamed him." Natalie replied, looking into a magazine about sports. They finally called me down and told her to wait there.

I was sat on this big table and they put these big pads on my stomach before darkening the room. It was chilly and long and I seriously needed to use the restroom. About two hours after they put me in there, they turned the lights back on and got me up. "So? Can you tell the gender?"

"Yes, of both of them."

"B-both…? T-them?" I stuttered.

"You didn't know how many children you were having?"

"I thought it was one."

"Nope, having two. A boy and a girl." My mouth dropped open. We were both getting what we wanted. I waddled outside to Natalie, who put down the magazine.

"So, how'd it go? The baby okay?"

"…They're fine…"

"They're?"

"Twins… I'm having twins." I sighed and waddled out of the doctor's office. We rode on in silence before we finally got back to my place.

"Say, Blossom, if you ever need something, my place is about five blocks from here." She said. "Big white house, grey garage." She drove off with me to go back into the house.

Normal POV-

The door rang again for the fifth time today, and here were the Jackfields. "Hiya, neighbor! We just thought we'd bring over some dinner for you." Blossom looked past them and saw them unloading even more food.

"Oh, you didn't have to go through all this trouble…"

"No, no, no, our daughter loves to cook, so…oh my goodness, are you with child?"

"With child_ren_…" Brick came up, he woke from his nap.

"Oh, you must be a hard workin' man, getting a job just to take care of your girl and your kids. Gonna need a meal anyway."

"Well, she's quite a cook." They put all the food into the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay over and take some food? I certainly can't eat all of this food." Blossom said. "Is that ham?" They unwrapped a large, steamy plate of ham.

"Oh man…Blossom, don't touch that ham before I get there." Brick growled. "Please come in." They welcomed in about five other families. Blossom couldn't help, but smile at all the children.

"Please come again! We loved it!!" Blossom said, waving. She smiled as Brick began to pick her up. "Brick, we have to clean the table." In a red flash, it was clean. "Brick!"

"Cleanings done! Time for you to take a nap."

"I can't right now! I have to get finished unpacking and what if more neighbors come and…"

"Ah, ah, ah, oh Mother of Two. Nap time now, leave all the worrying to me." Brick wouldn't take no for an answer after she shouted at him to put her down and kicked her legs while swinging her arms. "See? You're even acting like a little kid who needs a nap." Brick tucked her in with Blossom glaring fiercely at him before kissing her forehead. Before he left, he said- "And if I catch you downstairs, trying to work, I'm going to hog tie you into that bed." He threatened before laughing.

"You ARE evil!!" She snapped before lying down. Brick counted the seconds before he heard her soft snores.

_Sleep tight, Baby._

_

* * *

_

Anger management person-So, tell me why you hit Butch with a stick?

Zshizshibaby-He made me mad!

AMP-How?

Zshizshibaby-He acted STUPID!

AMP-And when someone, pray tell, acts...'stupid', how do you feel?

Zshizshibaby-Mad, get on with it!

AMP-And how do you act out this anger?

Zshizshibaby-By causing pain! GET ON WITH IT!!

AMP-Okay, now why did you pour hot water on Bubbles?

Zshizshibaby-She baked me cupcakes, what do you think!? SHE GOT ME MAD!!

AMP-How?

Zshizshibaby-By deliberately giving me Sleepy Time tea without sugar.

AMP-Okay, now we are going to try a little excercise.

Zshizshibaby-Great, not only do I have to come here for a whole two hours five times a week, but I have to work out too. This is just wonderful!

AMP-Close your eyes...imagine a beautiful clearing in the middle of a forest...there's a huge, swishing lake. There's a waterfall, dropping all your anger into the bottomless lake...you feel soothed...oh, look, such a cute baby de-EEK!

Zshizshibaby put her pet Black Widow Spider in her face.

Zshizshibaby-This is Death Note, she's about two years old now. Wanna pet her? *smiles evilly*

AMP-GET THAT DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A CREATURE OUT OF MY OFFICE!!! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!!

Zshizshibaby-Great! I'm gone! Bye! *skips out*


	12. Our Fight

Sorry for taking so long, I'm getting over brian block.

Brick-Brian block?? Who the heck is Brian?

You know, when you can't think of anything logical, creative, helpful, or anything.

Blossom-I think you mean 'brain block'

What?

Blossom-Never mind...

* * *

Our fight

Blossom sat in the bedroom, crying very badly. It had been almost nine months and she looked like she was about to burst. Brick had the tv on full blast in the living room. It was a horror movie. Blossom didn't care which one it was, she was just upset that they had a fight. A week before her due date even. Brick had come home from a hard day's work and wasn't in the best of moods. Blossom had been complaining about her stomach hurting and how she had to cook and clean for him and smile about it while he just sat down and watched tv. They finally broke into a big argument and Brick was shouting even louder than her. Blossom's stomach began hurting and she cried out. "Maybe it'll teach you that things could be worse." He had said before leaving to the living room. She ran into her room after that and began wailing.

The phone rang loud enough. Blossom went downstairs to find Brick gone. There was a note next to the phone.

_Went out, I'll be back soon...sorry for our fight. I'll make it up to you. Anything you want._

_~Brick_

She crumbled the note in her fist and used her ice powers to freeze it. Then Blossom answered the phone.

"Blossom, glad you finally picked up! I've already called five times!" Bell!!

"Oh, hey, Bell. Sorry, I guess I didn't hear."

"Too busy being taken care of, huh?" Bell said coyly. "I can't blame you, Brick is FINE!"

"No, we kinda...got in an argument..." There was silence.

"And it's been nine months?"

"Yeah."

"And he's arguing with you when you are SO CLOSE TO YOUR DUE DATE!!" Bell screamed so loudly, Blossom had to move it away from her ear.

"He had a rough day, so..."

"Do NOT cave in, Blossom! That's what got you in this in the first place." No, it was because she loved him. She needed him. Wanted him. "Hey, why not come home and have the baby at one of Townsville's hospitals? We could make it like a sleepover or something."

"Make labor a sleepover?"

"NO! Make before labor a sleepover!"

"Bell, have you been swapping ideas with Bubbles?"

"It's been months, Cousin. C'mon, let's do it! Sounds like you need a break anyway!" After long minutes of arguing, Blossom finally agreed. "Sweet! We could go shopping for baby clothes and we could go to the salon and all that other stuff! Brick won't mind, will he? Who cares! Girls' night and we will MAKE Buttercup come along!!" Blossom smiled and nodded. "Well?"

"Okay, when?"

"Next week good?"

"Perfect, I'll be there." They hung up when the sound of a car parking in the driveway came. Blossom went and sat on the couch. She slipped her feet out of her slippers and looked at them. They looked like big swollen pieces of ham. Brick came in, wearing a red jersey and sweatpants. Blossom didn't look at him or speak to him. Brick felt uncomfortable and the room was frigid. He looked at the thermostate.

_No wonder! She's got it down so low..._ Brick thought as he warmed himself up with his heat powers. He sat next to her and put his arm around her, only to have her jerk out of the way. "So, who was that on the phone?"

"Bell."

"Really? What did she want?"

"She wants me to go over to their house for a sleep over."

"What is she? Ten?"

"You're the one who got the ten-year-old-"

"Okay, Blossom, we have got to talk. Look, I'm sorry that I said all that and I'm sorry about making it hard for you. I forgot how you're the one who has to bear the weight of a developing baby in your stomach, how you have cramps and aches all over all the time, how you've been doing everything to keep me happy and all I'm doing is work and come home to do nothing." Brick said. He had taken off his hat and was twirling it aroundon his fingers. Blossom resisted the urge to take it from him and tease Brick by not giving it back. He got huffy when she did that. "Blossom, are you okay?" Blossom felt a slight pain and blinked, surprised.

"Umm...excuse me..." She hurried off to the restroom. Brick sat there in silence before he heard her scream. Fearing the worst, Brick ran to her location and pounded on the door.

"Blossom!? Baby, what's wrong!?" He shouted. The door opened and she grabbed him arm, her breathing was labored.

"My water broke!"

* * *

Blossom-Oh my goodness!Oh my goodness! I-I'm about give birth! Oh my goodness!!

Brick-Okay! Okay,breath in, breath out.

(Blossom starts breathing in and out)

Uhh, count to ten!

Brick-Think of a happy place!

Wash out your eyes thoroughly!!

Brick-Stop, drop, and roll!!

Blossom-How is this CRAP gonna help me!?!?!

We don't know! We've never had this situation before!!!


	13. The Problem

The Problem

Brick carried Blossom over to the garage where his new car was. He had bought a black BMW with red leather seats. Brick carried his wailing girlfriend over to the garage when he paused. There was blood on his arm now. "Oh man, I just got this baby."

"WAHH!" Blossom whined. She looked at him with big eyes and he looked from her to his car multiple times.

"Alright, alright. I prepared for this." He grabbed a towel from the compartment and set it in the front seat. "Okay, here we go. Easy does it." Brick said as he slowly helped her into the seat. "Comfortable?"

"You idiot!!"

"You're comfortable." He replied while climbing into the seat. He backed up and drove out into the street all while rubbing her bulging stomach. She was making who sounds and gasped out-

"B-brick, please go faster."

"Baby, I go any faster, I will be wa-ay over the speed limit…" Suddenly, there were sirens. "Of course…" Not wanting to cause trouble, Brick pulled to the side and rolled down his window.

"BRICK!!" Blossom cried.

"Baby, you want me to go to jail!?" The policeman came up.

"Sir, you know you were going five miles over the speed limit?"

"You want an explanation?" Brick pointed his thumb at Blossom, who was heaving in and out and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, uhh, Baby?!"

"Twins!!"

"Let me be your guide okay?" Brick nodded and they were off again. Blossom was heaving very hard.

"C'mon, Baby. Remember what your pediatrician said? It's best to talk when your contractions start! Tell me something…what do you want to put in the nursery room?"

"Well, I-I want to dress our baby girl…like a princess…like Professor dressed…me…"

"She'll be a princess all right. What color?"

"Red!! I can't think of a shade!!" They pulled up to the hospital and Brick carried her in.

* * *

The nurses carried her away with Brick watching her sadly. "Baby? Please don't go!! Don't leave me alone!" Blossom said.

"Don't worry, Babe, I'll be right out here! I'm not going anywhere." She let go of his hand as they wheeled her away on a hospital bed. They put a cold plate on her stomach and a doctor gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Blossom asked. She turned the screen over and Blossom saw what women usually saw in their ultra-sound.

"You see this baby on the left? That's your son. It seems his umbilical cord is wrapped tightly around his neck. We're going to have to do a c-section." Blossom gasped and tears fell even harder. They wheeled her out to a more equipt room and allowed Brick to come in (but he had to dress up like a doctor).

"Baby, what's up?"

"Oh, something's wrong with our boy!" Blossom blubbered. Brick's eyes grew wide with shock and his kissed her shaky hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" Brick asked a doctor next to him.

"Well, if we don't get him out quickly, he's not going to make it." Suddenly, they brought out scaples.

* * *

**Warning! Due to paitent discrection (punishable by law, though since Blossy's a fictional character, it doesn't matter, but we should give her, her respect), vulgar obcurities (Blossy was cussing at Brick because it hurt even WITH the painkillers), and really disgusting discription, we are skipping what happened DURING the c-section and going directly to afterwards when they got the endangered baby boy out of Blossy.**

* * *

Blossom was breathing very slowly after they added more painkillers. "We can't give her anymore, the female is still attached to her. More medicine could kill that baby and if the male doesn't survive, you'll be baby-less." The doctor said.

"Hmmmm...? How's my son?" Blossom asked.

"He stopped breathing, but his pulse is still there. Sir, I need you to warm him up just a tad." One of the nurses said. Brick cradled his barely alive son. He looked so pale and wasn't moving. Brick began to heat himself up while watching the monitors hooked to him. Blossom was staring at him as they got the wailing girl out.

"Don't look at me, Blossy, focus on our daughter." She looked worried and turned her attention to the baby girl. She had long red hair like Blossom's, her eyes were hot pink, and she did not look happy. She was screaming up a storm. "I think-I think he's moving." They looked over to see the baby slightly squirming and whimpering until he blasted into a full on shriek of shock. Brick cooled down immediantly. Blossom let out a sigh as she was patched up.

"He's okay? What does he look like?"

"A little me. He's got really red eyes, he's gonna be such a ladykiller."Blossom laughed when he handed him over to her.

"So beautiful."

"So my little girl. I'm going to have to fight off all the guys coming for her."

"Yeah, jackels like you."


End file.
